callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Python
The Python is a revolver in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie" in clearing a Viet Cong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The flashlight is held in the Harries technique, just like the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "SOG" to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later on it is used by the VC Bookie in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods in the campaign level "Payback." Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. Multiplayer The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. It is able to kill in 2 shots at close range and 4 at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective hand gun as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time (without a Speed Reloader and/or Sleight of Hand). Its actual recoil and its visual recoil differ significantly, making the player less sure of their accuracy. At close range this can be ignored as the bullets will land on-target, even when the gun is clearly not pointed at the target. At a further distance the player is forced to wait until the recoil has settled to be accurate. Attachments * The ACOG Scope slows down initial ADS time but allows for precise aiming and nearly doubles the weapon's effective range. The ACOG Scope on the Python can be used in Second Chance. * The Snub Nose attachment weakens it to a 3 shot kill at short range, but its long range abilities are improved due to the fact that the recoil will settle faster. It should be noted that the long range damage remains unaffected by this attachment. In Hardcore, the Snub Nose attachment is very useful, as the Python becomes more accurate while not sacrificing its long-range one-hit kill capabilities. * The Speed Reloader attachment lets the player reload all the Python's shots at once, as opposed to one at a time. This greatly decreases reload time, although it might increase the reload time if only one or two bullets needs to be reloaded. * Dual Wield can make the Python a very powerful, almost shotgun-like secondary, albeit only at close range; at its maximum damage, Dual Wield allows the two Pythons to kill instantly (provided that both shots hit). Steady Aim helps when using Dual Wield, as it boosts the chance that both shots hit. Another bonus of Dual Wield is that it automatically causes the Pythons to have Speed Reloaders. (Note: Cannot be used in Second Chance). * In the Gun Game mode, this gun (with the Speed Reloader attachment) is Weapon Tier One, making it the first gun players use in the match. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Zombies The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10, after that it becomes a two hit kill to the chest but still 1 shot kill to the head. When the Python is put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra," which gives it 12 shots per cylinder and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a one hit kill until round 16, and a two hit kill until round 27. Gallery PythonBO.jpg|The Python PythonadsBO.jpg|Iron sights PythonACOG.jpg|Python with ACOG PythonACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the ACOG Pythonads.jpg|Older version of the iron sights Python Snub Nosed.jpg|Reloading a Snub Nose Python w/ Speed Reloader. Python Single.png|The Python with Flashlight (available only in singleplayer). Trivia *The Python is capable of gibbing enemies. *Even though it looks like it has a very high recoil, it can be fired rapidly with almost no loss of accuracy. *In the E3 demo, the player is capable of reloading the Python using one hand (the other holding the flashlight) at a similar speed to a user with two hands. *There is a fingerprint on the top of the Python's barrel. *The Python and the Webley are the only revolver handguns that are used in ''Call of Duty'' series campaign. The .44 Magnum and the .357 Magnum are only used in the bonus Campaign level "Museum", Nazi Zombies mode, and in their respective games' mutiplayer modes. *The Python was originally supposed to have black iron sights with an Upgraded Iron Sights Attachment, but the hour-long interview showing Gun Game with "Python Speed Reloader" showed the newer white sights as default. *Oddly the Snub Nose increases accuracy and decreases damage, but realistically it should decrease accuracy due to the shorter barrel and increase recoil.. *The Python is the only handgun to support the ACOG Scope attachment in the entire Call of Duty series. It is also the first time in the Call of Duty series that a secondary can equip an ACOG Scope. *In Zombies, the Pack-a-Punched Python is called the "Cobra". This is a play on words of the weapon's name, as both of them are types of snakes. This is also a reference to another revolver, made by Colt also. *In "Payback" when the Russian roulette is played, the gun appears to be fully loaded. This could be intentional as the pistol could have 5 empty shells and one live round, this makes it harder for the players to cheat. *When shooting the Python, the player can hear and see shells falling as though they were being ejected after every shot. This is impossible, as a revolver does not eject a shell after a round is fired; shell casings have to be manually removed by the user when reloading. *When picked up by a character in Nazi Zombies, the character will usually respond negatively. *This is the first revolver (without Speed Reloader) to load the bullets individually. *This is the first gun in Gun Game. *Originally, the Python in Gun Game was to have Snub Nose and Speed Reloader, rather than just Speed Reloader. This can be seen in early Gun Game videos. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, it is held with one hand. *The Speed Reloader's reload animation is similar to the .357 Magnum's from ''Call of Duty: World at War''. *While reloading without speed reloader, one can see up to three empty slots for the bullets, even if the player is just putting one bullet into the revolver. *It seems that the Python in the zombie map Ascension uses the older iron sights. Also, when Pack-a-Punched, the entire gun is covered in the design, similar to the .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: World at War. This could be something Treyarch forgot to take out. *Fidel Castro wields a Python in the 'Five' cutscene. *The Python was called the .357 Magnum in the E3 trailer. *The Python Mason draws to save Woods in SOG can be reloaded before it is switched out. It does not have a Speed Reloader. Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons